Funeral Day
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Shikamaru telah sampai pada klimaks hidupnya yang terlalu merepotkan. Ia ingin sendirian, namun faktanya—sendirian hanya akan memupuk rasa sedih yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Dilain sisi, ia ingin juga seseorang untuk datang padanya, akan tetapi ia juga butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri pula. Aneh, ya? /based on 613th chapter/


**.**

**.**

**Funeral Day**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari; T, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, january 16th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak hujan, tidak juga cerah. Namun langit seperti ingin runtuh, gelap dan pekat kelabu. Menggelayut dan sesekali berarak mengitari desa, tanpa memberikan kepastian yang jelas apakah benar-benar akan hujan atau tidak.

Yang sedang berdiri di tepi hutan itu—lelaki yang cuma membungkam mulutnya sambil menyandari pohon—tidak mengutarakan kata 'merepotkan'-nya yang biasa meski suasana kali ini adalah sebuah kerepotan paling luar biasa yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya.

Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan hari ini—selain mengganti perban yang melingkari kepalanya dan memakai baju serba hitam, lalu pergi ke hutan yang menjadi tanggung jawab klannya ini dan berdiam diri sekian jam.

Merenung bukan keahliannya—ia lebih pro dalam tidur tapi sejak tadi malam ia memang tidak bisa tidur.

Kemenangan memang ditangan, tapi kadang... Dalam kemenangan itu memerlukan banyak pengorbanan. Seperti yang ada pada goresan takdirnya kali ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau merenung di sini."

Suara itu menyeruak keheningan. Seorang wanita lantas mendekat—suara tegasnya terdengar, yang ia pikir ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan siapa itu. Ia begitu _mengenalinya_.

Tapi, ia pilih untuk tetap diam.

"Aku turut berduka."

Lelaki itu—Shikamaru—menengadahkan kepalanya. Ranting dan daun penuh mengisi pemandangan di atas—namun tidak menyamarkan kenyataan bahwa langit sedang benar-benar muram sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kau di mana. Firasatku mengatakan kau pasti berada di suatu tempat yang berhubungan dengan klanmu."

Keterangan wanita itu tentang cara bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sini—masih ditanggapi dengan kebisuan oleh Shikamaru.

Temari—siapa lagi?—kemudian ikut bersandar pada pohon yang rapat jaraknya dengan tempat Shikamaru menopang diri, "Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai. Kau tidak mau datang lagi—seperti waktu gurumu dulu?"

Darimana pula gadis ini tahu hal masa lalu itu, pikir Shikamaru namun tidak juga mau buka suara.

"Sakura-_san_ yang cerita."

Dia hanya bermonolog sedari tadi, tapi tampaknya ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Kau sudah kehilangan gurumu..." ia memandang rumput yang basah. Ada rusa berlalu jauh di depan sana, tapi ia tidak tertarik. "Sekarang, ayahmu. Sekali lagi, aku turut berduka."

Shikamaru telah sampai pada klimaks hidupnya yang terlalu merepotkan. Pikirannya sendiri pun begitu komplek sekarang. Ia tidak bermaksud menutup diri... Ia ingin sendirian, namun pada faktanya sendirian hanya akan memupuk rasa sedih yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Ia akan benar-benar terjepit karena itu.

Jadi, ia ingin seseorang untuk datang padanya, mungkin? Tapi disaat bersamaan ia juga butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Aneh, ya? Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti ini.

Intinya—ia terlalu _sakit_ sekarang.

Jiwanya terhimpit, hatinya teriris dan batinnya ingin menghentikan semua kenyataan.

"Yah, aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi hidup harus jalan terus, tahu. Kau masih punya jalan yang panjang."

Shikamaru memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya bergerak.

"Berisik, wanita merepotkan."

Dan langkahnya terbimbing menjauh. Temari terkejut.

Ah, ia sudah biasa mendengar lontaran 'wanita merepotkan' yang ditujukan pada dirinya itu—tapi kali ini... ia merasa ditusuk.

_Grep._

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak pernah merasakannya?" Temari menahan tangan Shikamaru. "Berlari sendirian dalam kesedihanmu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan."

Shikamaru menatapnya. Bukan sorot benci namun bukan pula pandangan simpati.

Temari melepaskan genggaman itu, dan kemudian melangkah seiring Shikamaru yang juga kembali meneruskan perjalanan menjauhi hutan klan Nara itu. "Aku juga pernah merasakannya, mungkin bagimu ini akan terdengar biasa tapi bagiku itu sama menyedihkannya denganmu saat ini."

"Maaf, aku tidak perlu curahan hatimu, nona merepotkan."

Shikamaru tidak pernah ingin menjadi seorang yang sarkastis—tapi kenapa otaknya malah mengendalikan dirinya untuk jadi seperti itu sekarang?

"Terserah bagimu itu disebut curahan hati atau bagaimana. Setidaknya kau perlu bersyukur ada yang mau mempedulikanmu."

Perbedaan usia ternyata juga mempengaruhi cara debat mereka, ya? Plus siapa yang memenangkannya.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku kecil. Sebagai yang tertua apalagi wanita, aku sudah harus punya tanggung jawab tersendiri. Dan kau bisa tahu bagaimana campur-aduk perasaan ketika nyawa orang yang kau sayangi harus dikorbankan ketika melahirkan seseorang yang harus kau panggil 'adik'? Adik yang harus kau sayangi?"

Shikamaru masih dengan aksi tutup mulutnya.

"Dan yang melakukan itu semua adalah orang yang harus kau panggil ayah."

Iya, Shikamaru tahu itu pelik. Namun ia merasa tak tahu harus menanggapi dengan apa.

"Ibuku meninggal dan ayahku bukanlah seseorang yang mengasihi kami dengan baik. Dia keras. Super sibuk. Pendiam. Semua itu hampir sama saja dengan tidak punya keluarga sama sekali."

Temari menghela nafas. Sebentar ia intip ke samping. Shikamaru tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Aku juga pernah kehilangan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi menikmati apa yang disebut keluarga bahagia sejak ibu pergi," ia mengawang ke angkasa kelabu, "Hidup semua orang pernah mejadi berat. Sekarang giliran hidupmu—sedangkan hidupku, sudah sering terasa berat."

Mereka telah sampai ke tepi kota, meninggalkan hutan dan penduduk kota tampak sibuk dipagi yang gelap ini.

"Aku sering menghabiskan waktu kesedihanku sendirian," Temari memulai lagi ketika langkah mereka tertuju ke persimpangan belok kiri. "Kau harus bersyukur kali ini kau sedih tapi tidak sendiran."

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia merasa sedikit lega tapi ganjalan dihatinya belum juga hilang.

—_Drap, drap. _Berhenti.

Ia mengangkat alisnya ketika langkah wanita di sisinya terdengar berhenti. Dan ketika ia menoleh, wanita itu telah berbalik arah ke persimpangan lain.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Heh, kau peduli ternyata?" Temari mendengus.

Shikamaru ikut berbalik, mengikuti gerak jalannya kaki Temari.

"Temanmu itu juga kehilangan, 'kan? Kau tidak mau menjemputnya ke upacara?"

"Ino?" Shikamaru memastikan. "Dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak pulang dari medan perang."

"Setidaknya pastikan apa dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga kehilangan ayahnya."

Shikamaru mendengus. Wanita ini benar-benar _merepotkan_. Saking merepotkannya, ia sampai tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya ketika mendengar berbagai penuturan dari bibir wanita tersebut.

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahnya?"

"Cukup cari toko bunga Yamanaka, bukan? Biar cuma beberapa kali ke Konoha, aku juga hafal beberapa tempat dan mengenali jalan-jalan di sini, tahu."

Dan memang, tujuan mereka tak terlalu jauh dicapai setelah mereka mengakhiri dialog tadi. Temari memang benar-benar tahu tempatnya.

Wanita itu mengetuk duluan pintunya.

"Ino..." —Shikamaru yang memanggilkan.

Temari mengetuk lagi. Perlu beberapa kali ketukan dan panggilan sampai daun pintu itu terbuka.

"Ino..."

Gadis pirang itu juga telah berpakaian hitam lengkap. Matanya merah, basah dan bengkak.

"Shikamaru—Temari-_san_?"

Ketiganya diam dulu. Ino tampaknya benar-benar belum bisa lepas dari kesedihannya—ia menatap kosong untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian menutup mulutnya.

Ino sesugukan. Ia pun jatuh di pundak Shikamaru. Menangis di sana.

Temari memandang semua itu. Oh, ada yang menusuk hatinya, lagi. Entah perasaan apa itu—simpati, khawatir , atau apa? Ia tidak mengerti.

Temari tahu pasti bahwa mereka dilahirkan dari dua keluarga solid yang telah terbukti kekuatan kerja samanya. Dan mereka sekarang sama-sama kehilangan senior, panutan, pembimbing, sekaligus orang tua mereka yang berharga. Wajar kalau mereka punya ikatan tersendiri.

... Cemburu?

Ah lupakan. Ia mengutuk perasaan menyebalkannya itu sebab seenaknya muncul ditengah-tengah suasana berkabung orang lain. Bisa-bisanya.

—Dan kenapa bisa?

"Kita bisa terlambat," Shikamaru menepuk pundak Ino—membuat gadis itu bangkit tegak dan menghapus air matanya.

"Haaah, ya, kau benar," Ino berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa sedikit tersenyum sekarang. "Aku sudah capek menangis. Tapi... yah, begitulah. Aku sudah merindukan ayah."

"Ayahmu tidak akan tenang kalau kau menangis terus. Ayo."

Ino mengangguk. Ia menutup pintu tapi tidak langsung mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Temari-_san_," ajaknya—membuyarkan Temari yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Kau juga ikut, 'kan?"

"Ah—eh, iya. Benar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari khusus penghormatan bagi para _shinobi_ yang telah gugur dalam perang. Banyak pula perwakilan ninja dari luar Konoha—sebab acara ini diadakan secara formal atas nama aliansi dunia ninja. Mengambil tempat di Konoha sebab Konoha termasuk negara dengan korban peperangan terbanyak.

Gerimis mulai terasa. Titik-titik kecil menyerbu semakin intens. Temari bisa melihat banyak orang sudah berkumpul, dan _Hokage_ telah berdiri di depan.

Shikamaru dan Ino menyusup dan mengambil tempat agak ke depan—diikuti olehnya. Ia melihat Kankurou dan Gaara memandang padanya dan seolah mengajaknya—tapi ia tolak.

Hujan makin lebat.

"Baiklah, hari ini, adalah hari khusus dimana kita memperingati semua kawan-kawan kita yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk kedamaian semua..."

Temari melepaskan _hitai-ate_ berlambangkan Sunagakure miliknya. Agak tidak enak sebab ia di dekatnya banyak orang-orang Konoha.

Ia berdiri di samping agak kebelakang Shikamaru. Bahu pemuda itu tidak bergetar—tegak dan menunjukkan seolah ia kuat.

Tapi, Temari bisa mengerti seberapa rapuh keadaan yang yang disembunyikan. Dihantam satu kali dengan kehilangan pembimbing, sekarang kehilangan orang tua; ia tahu itu bukan hal gampang.

Ah, Nara Shikaku. Temari cuma bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Saat pertemuan para _Kage_, saat perang akan dimulai, dan yang paling ia ingat adalah di rumah sakit waktu itu—ketika ia memilih untuk menemani Shikamaru menunggui teman-temannya yang sedang disembuhkan. Si laki-laki cerdas yang memperingatkan putranya dengan tegas dan bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis. Kesan yang ia dapat: bahwa Shikamaru adalah putra penurut yang dibimbing dengan baik oleh Shikaku.

Kecerdasan yang diwariskan—tingkat intelejensi nyaris sempurna yang begitu Temari kagumi apalagi waktu perang barusan.

Kini semuanya sudah tertinggal nama.

Ya, banyak hal yang tak terduga harus dihadapi dan dilalui dalam kehidupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunga lili putih terkumpul begitu banyak di meja terdepan yang dilengkapi foto-foto para _shinobi_ yang gugur, atau sekedar nama yang dituliskan pada sebuah plakat besar karena saking banyaknya korban.

Tapi, semuanya sudah pulang. Acara telah berakhir. Tapi—hujan juga belum mau beranjak.

Temari berdiri di sudut lapangan besar itu. Ia berteduh pada sebuah pohon dan memandangi lili-lili tanda berkabung yang begitu basah di sana.

Ah, katakan saja ia berteduh—tapi tubuhnya tetap basah dan masih dihujani, pohon itu terlalu kecil untuk menaunginya.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Hng," Temari mengangkat alis. "Tidak kusangka kau akan kembali untuk menjemputku lagi, tuan jenius pemalas."

"Kau kenapa? Ikut terbawa suasana?"

"Ha..." Temari tersenyum kecil—senyum dewasanya yang terkesan angkuh ketika Shikamaru pertama melihatnya dulu. "Aku hanya ingin memandangi lili-lili putih itu."

"Bohong."

Lelucon itu terlalu konyol untuk dikatakan dihadapan seorang jenius, ternyata.

"Aku hanya teringat pada ibu... Dan ayah," ia mengangkat bahu.

"Pulanglah. Terlalu lama kehujanan bisa sakit."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca ekstrim. Di Sunagakure kau akan menemui iklim yang tidak terduga," ia berdalih. "Kau, tidak kembali merenung di tepi hutan itu?"

"Entahlah," Shikamaru pun ikut bersandar pada pohon yang sama. Tangannya terlipat dan tatapannya kosong lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Giliran Temari yang diam.

Shikamaru—ikut diam juga.

"Ayah itu laki-laki dewasa yang merepotkan," akhirnya Shikamaru mau perlahan mengungkapnya. "Sama seperti Guru Asuma."

Dia tidak langsung menyambung.

"Tapi mereka bisa mengatasi banyak hal dengan kepala dingin tanpa mengeluh. Bisa menyusun strategi permainan-permainan hidup yang merepotkan. Mereka selalu melindungiku dan mengajari banyak hal."

Temari memberanikan diri untuk memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Lawan main _shogi_-ku berkurang satu lagi," ia mengaduh secara tersirat lewat kalimat pelannya. "Mereka pergi sebelum mengajariku lebih banyak hal tentang menjadi orang dewasa yang baik."

Temari tersenyum, tipis sekali. Senyum pahit yang mungkin mengarah ke beberapa arti sekaligus. "Kematian berarti pergantian generasi dan pemberian tanggung jawab," suaranya pelan, disamarkan hujan. "Kalau kematian itu datang lebih cepat, tandanya kau harus mempelajarinya sendiri."

Shikamaru tahu gadis itu tak terlalu perlu tanggapan.

"Mereka sudah pergi, Shikamaru. Kau tidak punya waktu untuk menyesali semuanya lagi, kau harus mengurus tanggung jawabmu sekarang."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu..."

Temari menatap langit. Kelabu hujan adalah hal amat langka yang jarang ia dapati ketika di Suna. Padahal, ia cukup menyukainya.

"Kematian mereka yang datang lebih cepat, tandanya kau harus segera meneruskan dan menjaga tekad api mereka untuk menjaga mereka agar tetap hidup. Hidup dalam tekad itu."

"Kh," Shikamaru seolah ingin tergelak. Seringai kecil tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya. "Kau bicara soal tekad api segala, sudah seperti orang Konoha saja kau. Kau 'kan dari Negara Angin."

"Haha," Temari menyisipkan tawa singkat sebagai mula jawabannya. "Entah sejak kapan... Konoha sudah jadi rumah keduaku. Banyak hal yang menarik di sini."

Shikamaru tetap tenang. Temari—sedang merasakan sebuah hal hangat yang menjalari perasaannya.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih lagi."

Temari sedikit berjinjit—ia lepaskan saja semua rasa ragunya. Ia yakin pemuda itu tak mungkin akan langsung membunuhnya akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini—mencium bibir Shikamaru.

Baru saja ia akan mundur—namun tak jadi sebab pemuda itu menahannya dengan balasan kecupan-kecuapn kecil sambil berpejam mata—dan tangan mendorong halus tengkuknya.

Hangat.

Abaikan semua lara sebab yang ada hanya gadis itu—ciumannya, dan rasa pengertiannya yang bisa Shikamaru baca dengan baik saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Temari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo, satu fic shikatema lagi :D diolah dari ide simpel tentang matinya shikaku ;_; ngerasa syok banget deh waktu baca yang itu =_= baru aja di chapter sebelumnya itu temari muji shikaku, eh taunya chapter berikutnya dia mati =_=;;

kenapa pakai temari? selain karena OTP...duh rasanya temari itu yang paling 'pas' deh. sosok dewasanya itu mungkin bisa mengimbangi shikamaru, kan yah? ingat dimana waktu temari nemenin shikamaru di rumah sakit waktu nungguin teman-temannya sehabis ngejar sasuke? kenapa coba kishi bikin temari itu ngga ikut kankurou sama gaara aja, tapi lebih memilih bikin dia nemenin shika? hahaha dari situlah, aku lihat temari itu tahu dimana kelemahan shikamaru-yaitu ketakutan akan kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan keinginannya untuk bertanggung jawab lebih banyak lagi. jadi di fic ini, kubuat dialah yang sekali lagi menemani shikamaru dan menjadi orang yang menasihatinya setelah shikaku gak ada. kan waktu yang di rumah sakit itu, shikaku yang nasihatin shika :")

hah, oke, sudah cukup curhatnya. namanya juga manga, kadang ada plot yang tak terduga dan itu mau gak mau harus diterima. suka-suka mangaka-nya dong kan ._. ya sudahlah! terima kasih sudah membaca dan semoga kalian terhibur (atau terinspirasi!) dengan fic ini, hehe~

sampai jumpa di karya lain! n.n)/~~


End file.
